1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal apparatus and a user interface (UI) providing method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal apparatus which provides a plurality of operation modes and a UI providing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic apparatuses, including a display apparatus, may be controlled by a remote controller which controls the apparatus remotely.
As the functions of electronic apparatuses develop, the number of controlling buttons of the remote controller increases.
Particularly, in the case of televisions which receive broadcast signals, various modes are required to control the television in conformity with the increase of the number of channels for digital broadcasting and because of the increase in the number of external apparatuses which may be connected to the television. Accordingly, the remote controller will require more buttons and thus, the structure of the remote controller becomes complicated.
As the remote controller is increasingly used, more interfaces are provided to the user. However, if the structure of the remote controller becomes complicated, it may be inconvenient for the user to use the remote controller.
Therefore, an additional function is requested to provide an intuitional control mode for the user.